Real Live Bunch
Real Live Bunch is the second mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows Warlord Cleon as he attempts to find the rest of The Warriors following an attack by rival gang the Destroyers. Gangs * The Destroyers * The Warriors * The Cops * Hobos * Vagrants Summary *The Destroyers are soldiering in on your turf! Gather your Warriors and wreck 'em all. Story *Date: April 13, 1979 *Time: 10:47 pm *Place: Coney Island *Days until meeting: 90 Following the events of ''New Blood'', Vermin and Rembrandt make their way back to the hangout to meet up with Cleon. Vermin is impressed by Rembrandt's abilities, and Rembrandt says he is excited to bring The Warriors to prominence with his tagging. However, when Cleon begins telling Rembrandt to not get ahead of himself, a Molotov cocktail is thrown into the hangout by The Warriors' rivals, the Destroyers. After Vermin and Rembrandt put out the fires, Cleon leads them through the Coney alleyways, where they meet up with Ajax. Continuing on through the alleys, The Warriors come across Cowboy and Snow battling with the cops and then being arrested. After the cops leave to respond to another incident, Cleon frees Cowboy and Snow, before they continue their search for The Warriors. They eventually find Fox in the alleys, though he is trapped by two cops and Cleon must distract the cops so that Fox can escape and regroup with The Warriors. In retribution for what the cops have done, Cleon orders The Warriors to destroy a car and a pharmacy, before they advance through Coney and find Swan and Cochise preparing to battle a large number of Destroyers. The Warriors enter the fray and are able to defeat the Destroyers with minimal losses, but as they arrive back at the hangout they find that their burner had been crossed out with a Destroyers tag. Cleon says that The Warriors respond, and tells Rembrandt to get ready to cross out every Destroyers' tag in East Coney. Back at the Destroyers' hangout, a cutscene shows Beansie reporting back to Virgil with the results of the battle. Virgil seems unperturbed by the fact the Destroyers were defeated by The Warriors, and sends LC out to find some alcohol so that the Destroyers can throw a celebratory party. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Cleon P2-Vermin *High Score: 2000 *Soldiers: 10 (A) You start off as Cleon. Click the Left Stick and select Let's Go from with the Right Stick. Follow the Red 'W' Icon on your map to find Ajax having some, fun... (B) Keep moving through the alleyways to see Cowboy and Snow get jumped by four cops. Go around the building and uncuff them. © Jump the fence to your right and follow the Red 'W' Icon on your map to the next checkpoint to find Fox cornered by the cops. Tell your crew to stay put and climb up the stairs. Grab a bottle by pressing the Y button and hold the R Trigger and move it until the line turns red. Once it turns red, throw the bottle with the A button. The cops will check out the noise, giving Fox time to get out of there. Now its time to cause Mayhem. Select Mayhem from the Warchief Menu and unlock the door to the store. Raid the store and go out the back way. (D) Follow the back alley to the Red 'W' Icon. Where Swan and Cochise are getting jumped by the Destroyers. Time to wreck their party... tell your Warriors to Wreck 'em All. After you're done bopping, you head back to the hangout to see that it has been bombed... Script Coney Island, 10:47 pm, April 13, 1979, 90 days before the meeting. (Cleon is doing push-ups in the Warriors’ hangout when Rembrandt and Vermin return.) Vermin: Hey Cleon, you shoulda seen this kid. He’s got some skills, man. (Cleon stops doing push-ups and stands up.) Cleon: Good, ‘cause I want him out piecin’, buildin’ our rep. Rembrandt: No problem Warlord. I’ll take the Warriors all city. There won’t be anybody in New York who doesn’t know this gang. Cleon: Don’t get ahead of yourself, youngblood. First, we gotta take Coney, an’ then we need soldiers for what we got… (A Molotov cocktail is thrown through a window and starts a fire in the Warriors’ hangout.) Rembrandt: Oh Jesus. (There are four Destroyers—Bull, Gnat, Maggot, and Mainline—outside the Warriors’ hangout laughing at the damage they caused.) Bull: Hahahaha! Burn Warriors! Gnat: What you toys gonna do about it, huh? (Cleon, Vermin, and Rembrandt look through their window down at the Destroyers.) Cleon: Destroyers… Vermin: They’re comin’ at us again! (Bull, Gnat, Maggot, and Mainline run away.) Cleon: You guys get these fires under control and meet me outside. We gotta round up the Warriors! (Cleon runs outside the Warriors’ hangout to see where the Destroyers ran off to but all had escaped. Vermin and Rembrandt are now standing on top of a staircase leading up to an entrance to the Warriors’ hangout and catch up with Cleon.) Cleon: Come on! Let’s go find the rest of the Warriors. (Cleon orders Rembrandt and Vermin to help him find the rest of the Warriors. They go through a narrow back alley and find Ajax making out with a woman named Hanna.) Ajax: C’mon baby, what’s it gonna hurt? You know you want it! Hanna: Ajax, not now, c’mon, you’re being rough. Ajax''' (pressing'' Hanna’s shoulders against the dumpster): Oh, I’ll show you rough baby, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet… '''''Cleon: Ajax! Ditch the chick. We need your muscle, the Destroyers are hitting us again. Ajax: Alright Warlord… maybe now I’ll see some real action. (Ajax lets go of Hanna and walks over to Cleon, Vermin, and Rembrandt.) Hanna''' (flipping'' Ajax off): Fuck you. ''Cleon (to'' Ajax''):'' You seen anybody else? ''Ajax (flipping'' Hanna off): Fox an’ them were tryin’ to score some blades. They should be around. '''''Cleon: Let’s go get ‘em! (Cleon, Vermin, Rembrandt, and Ajax run through some more back alleys and make it to a barbwire fence.) (Snow and Cowboy run into a dead-end where Cleon, Vermin, Rembrandt, and Ajax are behind.) Cop #1: FREEZE! Cop #2: You got nowhere to run! Snow: You ready, Cowboy? Cowboy: Yeah. NOW! (Cowboy punches a cop across the face while Snow dodges a cop swinging a nightstick and uppercuts him, but both are struck both two other cops and clobber Cowboy and Snow to the ground and handcuffs them both.) Dispatch''' (over the cop’s radio):'' NYPD, units needed on a possible 10-34. Over. '''''Cop #3: Hold up a sec, fellas… (To Dispatch) Roger that dispatch, we’re on it. (To cops) Alright boys we got some more punks to take care of. Leave this trash here. They ain’t goin’ nowhere. (The cops walk away leaving Snow and Cowboy handcuffed on the street.) (Cleon, Vermin, Rembrandt, and Ajax walk around the other side of the building.) Cleon: Let’s cut around this building. We’re gonna have to save their ass. (Cleon, Vermin, Rembrandt, and Ajax make it to the street where Cowboy and Snow are handcuffed and free them.) Cleon''' (freeing'' Snow and Cowboy'', each response varies):'' Hey man, I got it. Don’t worry. I’m gettin’ you out, brotha. Hey brotha, I’m gettin’ you out. '''''Cowboy: Thanks man. I fucking hate those cops! Snow: Feels good to be free. Thanks man. Cleon: We got fuckin’ cops and Destroyers all over the place! We gotta find Fox! (Cleon and the rest of the Warriors go through some more back alleys and eventually come across a barbwire fence.) Ajax''' (scouting up ahead):'' Shit! The pigs got Fox pinned down! (Two cops are walking down a back alley where Fox, out of sight, is hiding behind a dumpster wielding a knife.) ''Cop #4 (to'' Cop #5''):'' Any sign of him? '''''Cop #5: Nothin’ yet, he’s around though. Keep lookin’, but be careful, he’s got a knife. Vermin''' (to'' Cleon'', jumping to get a view):'' We gotta get in there! '''''Cleon: Cool it. You guys wait here. I’ll go distract those pigs. (Cleon orders the Warriors to stay put while he climbs up a staircase that leads to a roof overlooking another back alley with a case of beer bottles placed on top of the roof.) Cleon''' (to the'' Warriors''):'' Yo, hold up! (Cleon climbs up the staircase and walks on the roof.) '''''Cleon: Gotta distract those cops. (Cleon grabs a beer bottle and tosses it down at the other alley.) Cop #5''' (hearing the noise):'' Damn, he must’ve got behind us! Come on! (The cops go to investigate the noise while Fox escapes and meets up with Cleon and the rest of the Warriors.) '''''Fox: Thanks Warlord. What the hell’s goin’ on? Cleon: Destroyers are raidin’ us and they stirred up the fuzz. You seen Swan? Fox: He’s with Cochise. This way. (Fox opens a gate that leads back out onto the streets. A police car and two handcuffed Destroyers are out.) Cleon: Let’s teach those cops a lesson about messin’ with the Warriors. (Cleon orders the Warriors to trash the cops car while he unlocks a drug store. Once inside, Cleon and the Warriors unlock the back door of the drug store that leads to more back alleys. After that, Cleon and the Warriors climb a staircase that leads to Cochise and Swan.) (Cochise roundhouse kicks two Destroyers but is grabbed from behind by another.) Cochise: Lemme go, mothafucka! (A fourth Destroyer tries to help the other Destroyer grabbing Cochise but Swan swings that Destroyer around and uppercuts him. Cochise then elbows the Destroyer who grabbed him from behind and is knocked to the ground. Several other Destroyers show up just as Cochise and Swan had beaten them up.) Cleon: Let’s bop this Destroyer trash off our turf! (Cleon orders the Warriors to take out the Destroyers and help Cochise and Swan.) Cleon''' (once all the'' Destroyers are beaten): Fucking Destroyers. (The Warriors gather up around Cleon.) '''''Swan: Everybody okay? Snow: I think so. Cowboy: What the fuck were the Destroyers doin’ here? Fox: Boppin’ in from East Coney again. Ajax: And gettin’ their heads split. Swan: Hey, maybe we better check out our hangout. Cleon: Let’s roll. (The Warriors go back to their hangout and see that a Destroyers burner has been sprayed on their wall.) Fox: You see this Warchief? Ajax: What the fuck? These dicks think they can get away with this shit? Rembrandt: Those lame ass toys! Vermin: We’re gonna get ‘em back, right Cleon? Swan: Relax… what do you want to do Warchief? Cleon: Right now, Virgil is celebratin’ what he thinks was a victory. He won’t expect us to hit him back on the same night… but that’s exactly what we’re gonna do. (Turns to Rembrandt) Rembrandt, I hope you’re ready for the real deal, cause I want East Coney drippin’ red by mornin’. No one fucks with the Warriors home. (Cut to the Destroyers hangout. Virgil is sitting on a couch while L.C., Lemmy, and several other Destroyers are hanging out. Beansie enters the room with a few Destroyers.) Beansie: Yo Virgil, we did it! The Warriors house got bombed. Virgil: That’s good, so everyone’s back? Beansie: Some of our soldiers got japped. They put up a good fight though. Those Warriors are gettin’ pretty heavy Virgil! Virgil: They ain’t shit! (stands up) I know d’ease fucks. I know da Warriors. They couldn’t cut it with us, so now they gonna try an’ take over? Well, I say let ‘em try. The Destroyers MADE Coney Island, and that’s all we gotta worry about. (Shoving L.C. out the door) Now get us some fuckin’ beers and some broads up in here, it’s time we had ourselves a little PAHHDY! (Destroyers cheer.) Trivia * This is the only time in the game that you'll be allowed to go through this part of Coney Island. * The name of the level comes from The D.J.'s quote "That's that real live bunch from Coney" referring to The Warriors. * This mission is set on Friday 13th, like ''New Blood'' and the movie. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions